


Host

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Team as Family, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Spencer Reid is Host to the Tok'ra Bastet.





	Host

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Spencer POV**

I've always been alone. When I was young my intelligence scared away the other children and was part of the reason my father left, I still had my Mom, but she's not always there, not really, not when most of the time she doesn't know who I am.

Then when I was 19 everything changed.

At the time I had a part time job at the local museum helping organise the artefacts. We had a very busy week because a old sunken ship full of Egyptian artefacts had recently been recovered.

That morning I'd arrived early, so early that I was the only there. I started with jewellery then moved onto a large unlabelled wooden crate. First, I took photos of the box then a opened the top with a crowbar, revealing a water damaged sarcophagus.

I touch the large red jewel on top, curious about what it's made of. The jewel glows bright red and the top of the sarcophagus opens and a old hand reaches out.

I jump back in surprise, as an old woman dressed in ancient Egyptian royal clothing pulls herself out of the sarcophagus.

"Are you alright?" I ask her in a kind voice, it's doubtful she speaks English but ,aybe my tone will show my kindness.

She looks at me in not understanding a word I said, before looking past me, then weakly walks over to the table with the jewellery and picking up a golden choker and putting it on. before saying something I don't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" I tell her kindly, what is she doing and how is she alive?

She touches the choker twice then opens her mouth. "Do you understand now?"

"I do" I nod, blinking in surprise, how does she now understand? Is the choker some kind of translator? Did I just step into the episode of Star Trek? hope so. "My name is Spencer, what's your name? Why were you in the sarcophagus?"

She bows her head. "I am Amenia, host to Bastet."

"Bastet or Bast was a goddess of ancient Egyptian religion, worshiped as early as the Second Dynasty (2890 BCE). As Bast, the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt, the Nile River delta region, before the unification of the cultures of ancient Egypt. Her name is also translated as B'sst, Baast, Ubaste, and Baset. In Greek mythology, she is also known as Ailuros" I say immediately, what I've read about the Goodness of Cats coming to the surface of my mind.

An amused look crosses her face. _"Is that what history says of me?"_ her voice is unnaturally deep this time.

Her? Does that mean this woman is a goddess? No that's impossible, maybe an alien? Aliens may not have been proven to be real, but its far more likely than a Goddess. I nod before asking "Why did your voice get deeper?"

She looks confused. _"You do not- how long has it been since the Goa'uld were in power?"_

"Who are the Goa'uld?" I ask, are those her people? What does she mean by in power? Is it possible they once ruled Earth, if she really is Bast maybe that's how. Her people posed as gods and ruled over primitive Ancient Egypt.

_"A very long time."_ She closes her eyes for a moment. _"The Goa'uld once ruled this planet as false gods, I am Tok'ra. The same species as the Goa'uld but a different group, one that opposes the Goa'uld and tries to stop them."_

"You look human" I tell her, so she is a alien, this changes everything we know about space, would she let me ask questions? Her information about the galaxy would be very out of date, but I would imagine its far more than we already know.

She smiles moving to sit in a chair. _"My host is human; I am a symbiote that lives inside and shares this body."_

Two separate entities sharing one body, incredible.

It's that that moment Amenia/Bastet collapses into the chair.

"Are you okay?" I ask, walking over to he-no them.

"No" Amenia tells me weakly, "The sarcophagus malfunctioned. They are designed to heal and keep one young, but this one was damaged, it merely slowed my ageing. I will die and Bastet will die with me."

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask, concerned and hopeful I can do something.

Amenia shakes her head "There is nothing to be done for me. But Bastet can live if another host can be found."

"I'll do it" I say immediately, I can't explain it but can feel a connection with Bastet. I don't want to lose her.

Her eyes flash and a deeper voice asks seriously, _"Are you certain Spencer? This is a great commitment. I would be with you till the day you die."_

"But you would live and….. I wouldn't be alone anymore." I tell her quietly, I have been alone for so long, even with my Mom I still don't really have her, if I do this I might just gain a friend for life.

They smile _"Very well, I will enter through your mouth, so simply move as though you are to kiss us."_

I do as she says and feel a sharp pain in the back of my throat before my hand moves to touch Amenia face. _"Goodbye my friend"_ Bastet say through my mouth in her deep voice.

Then everything goes dark.

When I wake up I know everything Bastet knows, and I can feel she know everything I know.

_*Hello Spencer*_ Bastet greets in my head, in English. I guess she learned English from my mind.

*Hello Bastet* I greet back in my head. *We need to clear out all the Goa'uld technology before anyone else arrives.* the 'and Amenia's body' went unthought.

She sends a mental nod, _*Agreed. We should begin now if we are to finish before any of your co-workers arrive.*_

We start with the sarcophagus, disabling what's left of its healing abilities and moving Amenia's body inside.

*We can't remove the sarcophagus, it will be too suspicious* I tell her softy, feeling her grief almost like it's my own.

_*We can...*_ she pauses, holding in tears. _*We can set up a explosive in the opening mechanism. It was pretty common for deadly traps to be set on and in Goa'uld places. It will deal with her... remains and anything else we do not want your authorities to find.*_

*I don't think I've ever read anything about explosive booby-traps on sarcophagus* I tell her, trying to recall if I've ever read about that happening. *But, there have been many kinds of deadly traps found over the years found, though we do need to be careful that it isn't actually deadly.*

_*Of course_* she agrees immediately, taking a few items from her former hosts pocket. _*I'll use this as the main accelerant.*_

It's not an accelerant I'm familiar with.

_*This plant was on the verge of extinction on this planet when I...went to sleep. I imagine no one would be familiar with it any more.*_ she tells me, mixing the crushed plant with a few other things from her former hosts pocket._ *But it becomes less explosive with age, and your tests should be able to show that. I imagine even with the sarcophagus keeping it viable it will now only be capable of taking out the sarcophagus and…...the body. The worst it should do to the one who opens it are singed eyebrows….though, you may want to pull whoever opens it away just in case. I can't know for sure*_ she speaks awkwardly at the end.

*Good* I mentally side with relief, I want to help Bast and keep her secret but I'm not willing to hurt anyone for her.

Once the bomb is set, I take control back and set up a table next to it with all the things she tells me are Goa'uld tech before getting back to my job, chatting with her the whole time about how the Chappa'ai or Stargate works.

My boss arrives two hours later and goes straight for the sarcophagus with a happy look, looking forward to examining it.

She spends an hour examining and photographing the outside before opening it up, I hear the click at the same time she does and I grab her, pulling her away just as it goes off, destroying the sarcophagus, body and the table next to it.

"Are you alright Doctor James?" I ask her worriedly, Bast putting my face into the perfect look of worry and surprise. (she was a spy and knows how to lie, I on the other hand am not a great lying.)

"I-I'm okay" she tells me pale and wide eyed. "How did tha-that happen?"

"I don't know Doctor" I tell her, taking out my phone, "I'll call the police."

The police, ambulance and bomb squad arrive within 20 minutes. Agreeing that it was a old booby-trap.

I still end up spending the day being interviewed and surrounded by worried colleagues. By the time I get home its well past midnight and all Bast and I want to do is sleep.

_*Good morning Spencer*_ Bast greets in the morning.

When the world comes into focus I look around, I'm sitting on my couch, holding a mug of coffee with Star Wars on the TV. *I'm assuming you woke up first?* I ask, sipping the coffee.

_*Yes*_ she agrees quietly, _*I'm sorry if this was to forward, using your body while you sleep.*_

*Its fine* I reassure immediately, its not as if she did something ridiculous or nasty while I was asleep, its just coffee and a movie. Since were now sharing my body I will have to get use to things like this. *Though we didn't really get a chance to talk about this sort of things yesterday.*

_*You want to set ground rules*_ she mentally nods. _*I understand.*_

*Yes and no* I reply, putting the coffee down. *Bast, we are sharing my body now and I want you to be happy in this life, not just riding along on my life.*

Curiosity comes from her, _*What do you mean Spencer?*_

*I mean we have to agree on things* I tell her first, *Like the big things, were we live, what I do for work, what we study. And you should have your own things outside of me, say maybe I sign up for classes you are interested in and you be the one to take them, or you have set nights a week were we do something you want to do, or that you have full control and spend time at a club* I suggest, knowing from her memories that she enjoys dancing and sleeping with many men and woman. *This is your life too Bast, I'm not going to stop you from living it."

Warmth comes from her, _*Thank you Spencer, truly. To be honest I was worried you might find this….. a little odd.*_

*It is odd* I agree, *That doesn't mean I won't try to be a good friend.* 

It takes awhile and a few fights but we find how we fit together and become the best of friends. She sighs up for six martial art classes all a different type, enjoying learning the different kinds and I start a new class on criminology, which catches her interest too.

Our shared interest pushes us to the top of the class, and catches the interest of a FBI agent, Jason Gideon who saw talent in me (well us, but thanks to Bast's acting ability to copy my body language, mannerisms and speech patterns he never knew that) we were recruited into the BAU and found a true family.

It was hard at times, very hard. Keeping Bast a secret could be impossible at times, (not just because of injuries or times that I've been drugged, Bast can control my metabolism and healing rate as well, though it is harder for her to make it slow down to a regular humans speed,) Bast and I agreed a long time ago that people wouldn't understand, even if they believed I didn't have DID (dissociative identity disorder) getting people to believe Bast isn't like the Goa'uld would be next to impossible.

"We have a case" JJ speaks next to my desk.

We follow her up to the meeting and Garcia hands me a file, while everyone else takes out there tables.

"We got a call a hour ago from Captain Gordinski, he wants our help" Hotch tells us.

Morgan tenses next to me at the mention of the cop who falsely accused him of murder and was a ass to him throughout his teenage years.

_*This is not going to be a fun case*_ Bast mentally sighs, taking over our hands and reading the file. "There's one body" she notes in my voice.

JJ nods, "Gordinski is worried about this one. He said he had never seen anything like this before and didn't want to risk more life's with this kind of case, when he could call in the A team before it gets too bad."

I read over that file before looking to the photo, somehow the victim and all the liquid drained out of their body and appeared to have aged to death and a matter of minutes. The only wound being on the chest, one larger one with 5 smaller ones above, almost like a handprint.

_*This one is messed up*_ Bast notes looking the photo over.

*No kidding* I agree, *Does it remind you of anything?* I ask, if I didn't know better I'd say this man had the life sucked out of him. That of course isn't possible, unless of course Bast knows of a alien or Ancient device that can do this.

She mentally shakes her head, _*I'm just as clueless as you Spence.*_

"Anyone ever seen anything like this" Emily ask the room.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"The body almost looks mummified" Bast tells them studying the photo.

"But the victim was seen only three hours before he died, it's not possible for someone to be mummified that fast" I add my own thoughts.

"Garcia, search for any similar deaths state-wide" Hotch orders the bubbly tech genius.

"Yes sir my crime-fighting friends" she nods before walking out.

The plane ride is filled with theories and getting to know our victims background, and what could of made him the target.

When we land JJ and Rossi go to the dump site, Emily and Morgan go to the morgue and Hotch, Bast and myself go to the station to set up.

I'm working on the Geographic profile, (just the abduction and dumb sites right now, which doesn't give me much to work with) while Bast uses our mouth to talk with Hotch about the case (she's always been better at the arrests and with identifying personality traits from crime scenes. You spend as much time as she did with the Goa'uld and you get pretty good at noticing narcissism.)

When Garcia calls.

"Your on speakerphone Garcia" Hotch tells her as soon as he picks up, hoping in vain she'll keep it PG.

_"Ohhh, Yes. Mama likes working groups"_ you can hear her smirk.

"Garcia" Hotch warns, hiding amusement.

_"Sorry sir. So I searched state-wide like you asked and found nothing, so I went nationwide and boy did I find something."_

"What do you have?" I ask her, despite knowing it's likely more victims.

_"Okay" _she takes a deep breath, _"Since 2009 there have been 21 deaths in 21 States just like this creepy one."_

That's a little over three years and crossing state lines kept us from finding out about this guy.

_*Looks like it was a good thing Gordinski decided to be extra cautious*_ Bast comments.

*Good thing* I agree, "Can you send me the files please!"

_"Already in your email my boy Genius"_ Garcia tells me, the sound of typing in the background. _"Huh"_ She sounds surprised.

"What is it?" Hotch asks her.

_"I was running a quick search through the government database, just to check if anyone else has seen anything like this and I got a hit. This is weird, but in the US Air Force network. Only whatever it matched with is super classified. I don't have the clearance for it to show me my the match." _She sounds like she's pouting.

"Don't hack for the answer" Hotch replies automatically, "Call whoever's name is with the file and make the request."

"_Yes sir"_ she answers, disappointed before hanging up.

I open my email and print off the files, reading over them and adding them to my Geographic profile, while chatting with Bast about them.

"Are you Agent Hotcher?" A man in Adair Force walks, looking at Hotch.

"I am" Hotch nods.

The man offers his hand, "Major Davis. I'll need anything your team has found, I'll be taking over this investigation."

_*Say what now?*_ Bast blinks in surprise.

*Yeah, why does the Air Force want to take over a serial killer investigation?* I agree with my roommate. This is strange.

No emotion shows on Hotch's face, "The Air Force has no jurisdiction over serial killers, Major."

"The killer is connected with a classified matter, that's all I can say" Davis's face stays the perfect professional mask, giving nothing away.

"This is our case" Hotch doesn't back down, "My team has high clearance. I believe we would be very helpful in uncovering the identity of this unsub."

Davis's lips quirk at the mention of clearance, "Not high enough I'm afraid. And we need no help uncovering his identity."

He already knows who our unsub is.

"I'll need to confirm the handover" Hotch is not happy.

"I've already sent it to you" Davis dismisses.

Hotch takes out his phone, his eyes widening for a moment, "Reid call the team and start packing up."

"Yes sir" I agree, taking out my phone and conference calling JJ and Morgan.

_"Hey Pretty boy. We're on our way back now"_ Morgan speaks as soon as he picks up.

_"Same"_ JJ speaks from her phone, "_What's up? Did you find something?"_

"Were off the case" Bast tells them.

"The Air Force has taken over" I add.

_"The Air Force?"_ Rossi asks confused, _"Why would the Air Force be taking over our murder investigation."_

"Garcia found 21 kills that match this one in 21 other States." I tell them.

"She kept searching and hit something in the Air Force network she doesn't have clearance for. Hotch told her to call and make a request for the information" Bast adds.

_"And now they've taken over"_ Emily sighs, _"Alright, I'll call the pilot."_

_"We don't have to go straightaway, do we?"_ Morgan questions, _"Mama saw us on the TV, and now she knows we're here..."_

"She wants us over for dinner" I smile, should've known. That woman always has us over for dinner when we're in town, and the invitation is never optional.

_"I'll schedule the flight for the morning"_ Emily sounds amused.

I hang up not long after and go back to the meeting room we've been using, to clean up my board.

"Morgan's mother wants us over for dinner" I speak when I hear someone walk back in.

"Good" Hotch replies, stress and confusion in his tone.

"What is it Hotch?" Bast asks him.

"The order to hand over the case came from the President."

I spin around in surprise, "Your kidding?" No he's not, Hotch doesn't kid. "Why?"

"I don't know" he sighs, "It's far above my Clarence level."

Hotch has some of the highest clearance in the bureau, for this to be above him...

"We're moving out!" A voice echoes from down the hallway.

I walk over to the door, the sight of well armed men meets my eyes.

"You all know your target" Davis tells them, "We get in, get out. Minimal loss of civilian life, understood?"

"YES SIR" more than a dozen voices echo.

_*They've tracked him down already*_ Bast sounds impressed.

"You okay new guy?" We hear one soldier quietly ask another with our enhanced hearing.

"Yeah," The new guy replies immediately. "Just" he takes a breath, "Its my first time with these vampires, you know?"

Vampire? He means that as some sort of expression right?

"Ahh," the other guy sounds understanding. "It's pretty freaky at first, but you'll be okay. I heard you already dealt with your first head snake, this is just a different kind of freaky to those guys."

We go tense, head snake? He can't mean... could he mean Goa'uld?

"Reid."

Hotch breaks us out of our thoughts, "Sorry" I look away from him, "This is just..."

"I know" he agrees, "This is highly unusual, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Come on" Bast puts a fake smile on our face. "I bet Mrs Morgan is making peach cobbler."

Hotch smiles back, "Well we can't miss that."

When we get to Morgan's mothers place she has a big meal ready, and Morgan is teasing his sister Sarah, having a good time.

_*Ahh family time*_ Bast sighs (not out loud of course,) _*We should go see your Mom, I miss her.*_

*We should* I agree, thinking on my up coming time off.

"Spencer!" Fran Morgan smiles when she sees me, coming over and hugging me tight.

I freeze I little at the contact, why are hugs so weird? Right hands on her back, ummm pat, pat reless?

I move my hands to her back while Bast laughs softy at me, _*Do you want me to handle the human contact Spence?*_

Thankful Fran lets go.

"Its um good to see you Mrs Morgan" I tell her glancing past her.

She smiles and pats me on the shoulder, "I told you Spencer, call me Fran."

"Okay Mr-umm Fran" I nod.

Morgan laughs at me, "Real nice Pretty boy."

Yeah I did the human contact wrong. I blush and craw back into my head, letting Bast take the lead, "Hey, you know contact isn't my speciality" she smiles.

"Yeah, your better with books" JJ smiles at us.

Bast sits us down next to her. "Yes, yes I am" she agrees.

"Morgan" Hotch nods to Derek, "Is your other sister joining us?" he asks.

Sarah and Morgan share a grin, "Don't know" Morgan tells him. "Her best friend asked her to help her not kill her boyfriend."

"Alex followed the ass to some shit-hole motel" Sarah adds, "Desiree thinks he's cheating. Ohhh I wish I as there, she is gonna him a ass-whopping" she grins just before her phone rings, "Think and she appears" Sarah turns it on speakerphone. "Did you kick his ass Dis?"

"_Sarah!"_ Desiree sounds panicked.

Gunshots go off in the background.

Everyone in my team sits up straighter.

Bast takes out my phone, "Garcia, I need a trace on Desiree Morgan's phone now."

"_Huh? Why do you need yo-"_

"Now Garcia" I speak seriously.

"Dis what's going on?" Morgan asks, his voice full of worry.

"_I don't know! There are these black ops guys and there shooting at this…..thing. But the bullets are barley doing a thing, and….it keeps….its like its sucking the life out of them."_

_*The motel must be were our unsub is hiding out*_ Bast tells me.

*It has to be some kind of alien* I agree with her, *I had thought it was using something to do what it does to the victim, but if he's just doing it…..*

_*Then it has to be some kind of natural defence mechanism"_ Bast finishes.

"_I got it"_ Garcia interrupts our conversation. _"I sent it to your phones….Spencer there are a lot of reports of gunfire around there."_

"We know" I sigh, "Thanks" I hang up, "Garcia sent us the location."

The team gets up and heads out the door, we don't need to talk about how this isn't our case anymore, or that we might be breaking a few laws by getting involved. We all know family trumps all rules with this team.

We jump in the cars and start checking our guns. I hand control over to Bast, she always handles any fighting, since its not really my skill set and she does like using a gun.

When we pull up people are running away in fear, gunshots, screaming and growling coming clearly from inside.

Morgan takes the safety off, "I'm going in" he moves forward, Emily and Rossi moving after him.

JJ shares a nod with Hotch and Bast and the three (four) of us move in to.

The inside is chaos, black ops bodies drained of life everywhere, with screaming coming from further in.

"JJ, Reid watch the door" Hotch orders, following the others in towards the growling.

"I don't understand" JJ looks around, "How did the unsub do this?"

"I don't know JJ" Bast tells her, looking over the bodies.

"he-help!" A voice weakly calls, barely above a whisper.

Bast moves over to the black op guy, it's the new guy from earlier. He looks like he's aged 70 years and has the same handprint wound as the others victims.

Bast checks his pulse, it's weak. He doesn't have long.

"What's going on?" Bast asks him, "And don't bother lying. There's not point."

He opens his mouth and closes it with a sad sigh. "I can't tell you."

Bast glances at JJ, she sends us a worried look but stays by the door and out of (human) hearing range. "This thing is alien right?" She takes a risk, "like the Goa'uld."

His eyes widen in surprise, "How do you how about them?"

Bast flashes our eyes and depends our voice "_Because I am Tok'ra."_

He moves as far back as he can in fear, "Why should I believe That?" He demands, "You snakes heads always lie!"

_"Why would I tell you what I am if I was a Goa'uld?"_ Bast asks, _"Letting you know who I am doesn't do anything for me. I have more luck as just a FBI agent of getting you to talk to me. I am showing you trust."_

His eyes clear of most of his fear, "Yeah. Your right" he takes a deep, painfilled breath. "It's a Wraith. They tried to invade earth three years ago but we blew up their ship. Sadly some of the foot soldiers that were in small fighters survived. Not many, this guys lasted the longest. But..."

He looks around at the bodies of his fellow soldiers. "Wraith feed on people and the more they eat..."

"The stronger they are" I finish out loud, dam this is not good.

He nods, "With the amount this ones eaten he's basically bullet-proof" he hesitates looking at a black supply bag, "Hand me my bag."

I do so.

He opens it, "I had my first mission just last week. I'm supposed to hand over everything I find, but I wanted something to remember it by" he pulls a Goa'uld hand-Device out.

_*No way*_ Bast stares at it.

*You can kill it with that?* I ask her running the calculations in my head.

Yeah, I can.*

"I still don't trust you" The dying man tells us bluntly. "But I trust the SGC's will have no problem taking out a snake, compared to the shit show it'll take them to kill that vampire" with those words his eyes roll back and he stops breathing.

"Thank you" Bast and I whisper, before putting the hand device on.

"I'm going to help" Bast tells JJ, making sure she can't see our hand with the device on.

"What?" She blinks, "Spence, Hotch told us to watch the door-"

We ignore her words and head down the hallway to were shots can still be heard.

There's still 12 members of this 'SGC' alive in this room, all firing at the figure in the centre of the room with white dreadlocks, light blue skin, cat eyes and fangs. definitely not human.

My team is working with the SGC people, protecting a handful of civilians including Desiree. But no matter how many bullets they fire they don't seem to make any difference.

The Wraith growls, firing some kind of blaster at Rossi, who he is almost within touching distance of.

It's not even a decision my teams life or my secret.

_"Get away from him!"_ Bast calls at the Wraith with a hard look.

The Wraith glances at us, firing his blaster once at our face.

Bast brings up our personal shield.

"GOA'ULD" one of the SGC people yell before firing at us.

_*Great. Now we have to deal with them*_ Bast sighs marching forward through the shots towards the Wraith.

"Reid what the hell are you doing?" Morgan call.

_"What needs to be done"_ Bast looks to him deepening our voice and letting our eyes flash. She then holds out a hand to the Space vampire and makes an energy pulse (taking down the shield to do this.)

We force the Wraith to the ground, then push our hand out again and push it into the ground.

He growls, somehow still alive. We push again and again and again, until the hole is at least half a mile down and he finally dies.

I breath in relief, *At least this parts over* The nozzle of a gun presses into the back of our neck.

"Get down on the ground now!" One if the SGC soldiers demands.

"Step away from him" Hotch speaks in a forcibly calm voice behind me, "He is a member of my team, he is not a threat."

The soldier snorts, "He's a fucking Goa'uld! Their all threats. I'm not going to repeat myself again, down on the ground!"

We slowly get on our knees, with our hands in front of us.

"I don't know what a Goa'uld is" Hotch speaks, careful to get the pronunciation right. "But even if Doctor Reid is one I assure you he is no threat."

"In simple terms the Goa'uld is a race of alien bodysnatchers Hotch" I sigh, my team deserves to know before I'm shipped off to some lab or shot. "They wrap around the victims spine and attach to the brainstem. When they want to, they can make their hosts eyes glow or unnaturally deepen in their voice."

_*But I am not Goa'uld*_ Bast deepens our voice. _*I am Tok'ra."_

The soldiers scoffs again, "Right. Like I'm I'm dumb enough to buy that."

"And a Tok'ra is?" Morgan ask walking up to me, he's pushing away a lot of emotions the biggest to being worry and betrayal.

"The Goa'uld's nice little cousin" the soldier tells them shorty. "They only take willing hosts. And now that this snake heads made that claim I can't just kill him. Stupid treaty. Someone update major Davis! And get them some of those Superstrength handcuffs!"

*Treaty* I mentally sigh with relief, *Earth is aligned with your people. You might get to see them again.*

_*Yeah*_ she agrees with a sad sigh, _*While being interrogated and tortured because they think I'm Goa'uld.*_

*So we'll find a way to prove it to them* I immediately tell her, *We can't lose hope Bast. Things will work out.*

_*I hope that they do*_ she mentally smiles, as someone pulls that hand device off our hand.

"Were are you taking my Agent?" Hotch asks as they cuff me.

"That is classified."

"Well were going with you" Emily tells him with a hardlook.

"I'm sorry Agent, but it is against protocol to let you come with us" the soldier behind me tells her.

"Your arresting hi-them right?" Morgan asks him.

"Yes we ar-"

"And not allowing Spencer Reid his right to an attorney?" Hotch asks.

"Look, this is a matter of national-security, we can't allo-"

"So your denying an American citizen his rights?" Rossi asks making a ticking noise, "That is not good, I wonder what my readers will think of that."

"My god, that's David Rossi" I hear someone whisper, "He has a massive following. If he talks..."

"Alright!" The guy behind me snaps, "You can come! God this is a shit show."

Bast smiles at our team, _"Thank you." _I guess she's decided the time for hiding is over and is just gonna start differentiating herself when speaking again.

The team shares funny looks, "Umm thanks" JJ (who had followed me when I left the door) Frowns. "Can we talk to Spencer?"

"No point" the guy behind me, whose name I should probably learn snorts, "Snakes have access to the host memories and are dam good actors. There's no way to know the difference."

"There is that thing" one of the other soldiers points out.

I think the guy behind me rolled his eyes, "Yes yes apart from the thing."

I look to my team, "It is me and I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys. Bast and I should of."

"Bast?" Morgan raises an eye brow.

"Bastet" I tell them, "Right! We didn't tell you, most of the ancient gods, mostly Egyptian were actually Goa'uld, they once ruled Earth while posing as gods."

Rossi shares a look with Hotch, "I really wish you were kidding kid."

"Bastet Huh," the guy behind me asks, "So the goddess of cats? Pretty lame title, you couldn't think of a better one?"

Bast rolls our eyes, _"I had few pets while undercover. Next thing you know boom! you're the goddess of cats."_

Before someone can ask about the word undercover, a soldier walks in. "Sir! I've spoken to command they're going to transport the prisoner up to Hammond to interrogate."

"Good" he sighs, "Lets get this snake out of here and hand this shit show over."

We look to Morgan who is hugging his sister goodbye, telling her he has to help me. She nods in understanding before he walks back over to us.

"Ready to beam up" the guy speaks.

Light flashes around us (Bast, myself, Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Rossi and Emily) and when we blink were in a metal room with 15 people aiming guns at Bast and I.

"Take the snake to a cell!" someone orders.

Two Marine's roughly grab our arms and pull us out the door.

"Agents, I'm General Samantha Carter. I'll need to talk with each of you about the Host Spencer Reid, about-" the door closes and the sound cuts off.

They take us to a cell and leave us there.

_*Well this isn't good*_ Bast sighs.

*No kidding* I agree, this is what we were afraid of. People finding out, thinking Goa'uld, turning their backs on us (thankfully that hasn't happened….yet) and locking us up. Though neither of us thought the government would already know about us.

_*How do you want to do this?*_ Bast questions, trying to hide her worry.

*Honestly* I reply, examining the handcuffs. They are quite unique and designed for someone of our strength. *The chances are that they won't believe anything we say, but the less lies we tell, hopefully they will come to believe us.*

_*Okay, good point*_ she agrees as the door opens.

The woman who was talking to our team, General Carter steps in. "So Bastet" she nods looking us over, a feeling of Naquadah coming off her, she hosted once, a long time ago. "I had a feeling I'd run into you eventually, didn't think I'd be on Earth though."

Bast smiles slightly, "_I take it you've run into so many...what was it all your people called me?"_ She pauses before glaring, _"Yes, a SNAKE-HEAD. Not the kindness name I've been called."_

*Really Bast?* I raise a mental eyebrow. *I agree it's in no way a kind thing to call you, but I don't think it should be current topic of conversation.*

_*Maybe not* _she agrees, _*But Its not a word I like.*_

"Its not nice" Carter raises an eyebrow, "But that's not what I'm here to disuses with you."

"What do you need to know General?" I ask her politely.

Her eyebrow stays raised, "Your claiming your now the host speaking?"

"I am the one talking" I reply understandably, these people clearly come across Goa'uld on a somewhat regular basis, I get why she would have little trust for those with a symbiote until getting to know them.

"You understand that I can't take your word on that" she says, taking something out of her pocket and putting it on our chest.

It grows, metal braces coming out of it and going above my shoulders and around my waist, locking on to me. Once its on the circle on the centre of my chest turns bright green.

This must be the 'thing' the soldiers were talking about.

"So you are Doctor Reid" General Carter nods. "And you can confirm Bastet is not a threat?"

"She not" I nod.

"_I mean you no harm"_ Bast promises, the circle turning red when she takes over.

"And you claim your Tok'ra?" Carter checks, "I have friends in with the Tok'ra and none of them have ever mentioned you."

"_Doesn't surprise me" _Bast shrugs casually,_ "I've been stuck__ in a__ sarcophagus since the Goa'uld ruled Earth. Its doubtful any of the Tok'ra I knew are still alive"_ she does her best to hide her pain and sadness and that thought, but she can't hide it from me. I send her reassurance and as many positive emotions as I can.

"Sarcophagus?" she blinks, sitting up straighter.

"A malfunctioning one" I speak, able to guess what she's thinking. "It was badly damaged, her host still aged inside of it and, thankfully neither of them got any of the normal emotional and mental affects from it."

Before she can open her mouth again someone knocks on the door, "General, your father is here." **(Lets pretend Jacob isn't dead, he's way to great a character to have been killed off)**

she smiles, "Has he been briefed?"

"Yes Ma'am" the man on the other side of the door replies.

"Good, show him in" she tries not to smile.

A older, balding man dressed in unusual (for earth) brown clothes walks in, Naquadah clearly in his bloodstream, very very strong. He is hosting . "So this is the one who claims to be a Tok'ra" he looks us over.

"_I've never seen you before"_ his symbiote says distrustfully, looking us up and down.

"_Never seen you before either" _Bast shoots back, _"I'm Bastet and my host is Spencer Reid. You are?"_

"_Selmak"_ the Tok'ra replies, brow raised like they're trying to remember something. _"And my Host Jacob Carter."_

"Nice to meet you both" I nod our head.

"_Bastet" _Selmak says her name with a thoughtful look, "_Yes, I do know your name. You were the first Tok'ra to go undercover as a Goa'uld. You wrote the book on espionage."_

Bast grins, "_You still use that book?" she laughs, "I wrote it as a joke!"_

"Well that sure does explain a lot" Jacob smiles, "That book was pretty funny, the only one of those intro books that didn't make me fall asleep."

Despite our cuffed hands Basts bows, _"Why thank you. That was the idea."_

"_Your book mentioned your a Queen"_ Selmak says suddenly, a unknown look in their eyes.

"_Yes"_ Bast agrees slowly, _"Why does my reproductive status matter?"_

The two Caters and Selmak share a unknown look.

"Because all the Tok'ra Queen's are dead" Sam Cater tells us with a soft look.

A sadness comes off Bast like a giant wave. _"I am sorry to hear that_."

Jacob/Selmak bow their head, "A lot of good people lost their lives fighting the Goa'uld" Jacob tells us, sadness at those losses barely hidden.

"_We will ask that the SGC release you to us immediately"_ Selmak tells us, standing up.

"The Council is going to want to meet you" Jacob agrees, smiling at us.

"Your team wants to see you" Carter tells us after her father has left the room.

"I imagine they do" I agree, knowing the talk I'm about to have won't be very fun. "Could you show them in please?" I ask her.

She nods and leaves the room, returning minutes later with chairs and my team.

"What's that on his chest?" Morgan asks Carter when he sees us.

"It tells who's in control" she tells them, clearly (to a profiler) trying to stop herself from babbling about the technical specs. "When the light is green the host is in control, red means the symbiote. And I have a button here that can force the control one way or another."

In case they have a Goa'uld that won't give up control and need to talk to the host, smart.

"The Tok'ra have confirmed Bastet is one of them" she continues, "Once the paperwork goes through we can take him out of the cuffs and the device off. Until then I'm afraid they will have to stay on" she smiles apologetically before leaving the room, likely going to watch from behind the mirror.

"So there are two of you" JJ looks us over.

I nod, "Bast and I share my body, yes. Were sorry we didn't tell you guys."

"Why didn't you?" Hotch frowns at us.

"Because I didn't think you'd believe I didn't have dissociative identity disorder" I answer honestly.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Your eyes glow and your voice went weird. Why wouldn't we believe that?"

"All stuff that can be done with contacts or a voice modulator" Rossi points out. "Face it, if we hadn't been fighting that vampire" he pauses to scoff at the ridiculousness of that. "We would have come to that conclusion. Its not like we haven't seen alternates buy props to make what they say feel more real."

"_Exactly" _Bast agrees with them, they only look a little disturbed by the change in voice and mannerisms. _"This team is our family, neither of us wanted to lose it, because we were kicked off for mental instability." _

Morgan nods, "I get it errrr Bastet" he seems to find it a bit weird calling my face by a different name.

"Your our family as much as Spencer is" JJ smiles, "We just have to get to know you a bit better."

Morgan goes to open his mouth but is cut off by his phone ringing, "Its Garcia again" he tells us, "She wants to know were we are."

I blink, "How is she calling you?"

"_We are in high orbit"_ Bast agrees,_ "She should not be able to get a signal to your cell phone."_

Morgan just shrugs, "Its Garcia. I stopped questioning how she does what she does with tech a long time ago." she calls again, Morgan sighs and answers. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"_Don't Baby Girl me Derek Morgan!" _her angry voice echoes around the room. _"Your phones all cut out of service area at the same time! I track them and find you IN SPACE. Now I don't know what your doing up there, cause seriously these firewalls are INSANE. You better not be about to die Derek, if you die I will come up there and kill you myself!"_

"Garcia, that doesn't make any sense" Morgan frowns.

"_IT DOES TO ME!"_ and she hangs up.

#Were going to have to have a talk with later# I comment to Bast.

_#Its going to real fun#_ she snorts.

"Hacking the SGC, it is going to be hard to get her out of trouble this time" Hotch rubs his eyebrows.

Rossi nods in agreement.

We talk quietly for the next few hours, mostly them getting to know Bast and what times it was Bast and what times it was me.

Until there a knock on the door, "The Tok'ra are here" Carter sticks her head in.

She walks over, undoes the cuffs and removes the device, "They want to talk to Bastet."

Bast nods our head, _"Yes, I imagine they do."_ she sighs, _"Lets get on with this."_

"You don't want to talk to your people?" Rossi questions.

"She does" I reply, "But we found out they don't have any Queens left. Just Bast now."

Morgan and JJ share a look, "Queen? Like of England?" JJ gives a disbelieving look.

"No" Carter shakes her head, "Goa'uld and Tok'ra don't have genders like we do. Most of them are asexual and choose their preferred human terms gender. But they also have what they call 'Queens' Queens can reproduce asexually."

"And with you being the only one left they'll want to take you back home to keep your people going" Emily finishes.

"_Right, and leave my host to do it"_ Bast agrees with a sigh, _"So I guess I should get this over with."_

We follow Carter out, the team following us.

She leads us to the mess hall, empty of all people, but Jacob/Selmak and four (well 8) Tok'ra.

The four bodies bow to Bast, "_It is an honour Bastet. I am Thoran" _one of them nods his head.

#Not going to introduce his host?# I frown.

He looks behind us with his own frown, _"Why are the humans here?"_

"_They are my team" _Bast glares back. _"Show them the respect they deserve."_

Thoran scoffs.

Seeing that Jacob/Selmak step forward with a forced smile, "Thoran how about I do the talking, huh?" Jacob pats him on the back and looks to us, "FBI right?"

Hotch nod, "Behavioural Analyst Unit."

"_Yes, we have read of your work. You do a lot of good"_ Selmak smiles.

"Thanks" Rossi nods back, "Never heard of you before today, but I'm sure you do too."

"_Enough with the pleasantries"_ Thoran frowns at us. _"We must return with Bastet immediately."_

"_Thoran"_ Selmak sends him a look.

"_What is more important Selmak? Manners or the continuation of our people?" _Thoran shoots him the same look back.

"You can have both you know" Emily shoots him her own look.

"_Bastet" _Thoran look to us.

#Bast, I know you don't want to do this# I think to her, I know her she want to live her life here on Earth, and maybe in 5 or 10 years she'll be ready for this. But not now.

_#…..Your right, I don't#_ she agrees. "_No, Thoran. I will do my part one day, but the situation will be the same as it is today as it is in 15 years. I want to keep living here with my team, and you can't stop me."_

Thoran's hosts face goes red in anger, _"Bastet! You will do as I command, you will __return__ with us and begi-"_

"_Begin what?" _Morgan sends him a look, "Leave Spence behind, swim in some pool have kids cause you people want her to?"

"Hell no" JJ glares, "Bast is her own person and will do what she wants, not what you want her to do."

Thoran looks to Carter, _"General. I want these humans removed and your assistance in removing Bastet from her host, clearly th__ese__ human __are__ corrupting her."_

"No" Carter stands strong, "If that is what they have decided. Than that is that, and I won't help you force your way on her."

Thoran's eyes flash in anger, _"The council will hear about this."_

"_We they will" _Selmak agrees, "_We understand you wish to protect our people'__s__ future, but this is not the way. We will be reporting you Thoran."_

Thoran looks to the other Tok'ra but they say nothing, _"You haven't heard the last of this Bastet"_ he glares at us before storming out, the silent Tok'ra following after him.

"Sorry about him" Jacob tells us sincerely. "We'll handle him" with one last smile he follows the pother Tok'ra out the door.

"Well that was weird" Morgan pats us on the shoulder, then looks to Carter. "They free to go?"

she nods, "You all are, once you fill out the non-disclosure agreements."

"Always more paper work to do" Rossi shakes his head.

"Also" Carter continues, "We brought in your hacker Garcia. she's…...something" Carter holds in a smile, "She's being folded into our computer department. Part-time" she adds at our look.

Bast and I grin, "She's going to love that."

Morgan grins too, "Come on, lets get that paperwork done. Then we can get back to the real world."


End file.
